1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of trailer for trucks used in the construction industry. The invention discloses a combination bottom dump and tail dump trailer in a single unit and a method to build such a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hauling heavy construction materials, the type of trailer used to haul such material was heavily dependent on the material and site receiving such material. In the case of finer material such as sand, rocks, dirt or other similar material, a belly dump trailer was required. This is especially true in situations such as road building, where the material being delivered must be spread out over a relatively long area. However, if the material being delivered is coarse, such as chopped asphalt, large rocks, trees, garbage or other similar material, or if the requirement is to have the material delivered in a single large pile, then a back dump trailer is required.
The typical construction material supplier or trucking firm was therefore required to purchase, keep and maintain both types of trailers to service his entire potential market. This involved expensive duplication of equipment. Many times, a bottom dump trailer would be required, but only a back dump trailer was available. Often, the converse was also true. This resulted in the delay of shipping the requested material to the supplier's customer.
Both types of trailers --back dump and bottom dump--have been known in the art for some time. However, a combination trailer, which would provide much higher utility and which would eliminate costly duplication of delivery trailers, has not been available.